


Sister

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti)



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Siblings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brother and sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

When Janet was two-years-old she had an imaginary friend named Lucy who did the naughty things – drinking Coca Cola, and eating mummy's make up. This showed that Janet was lonely and, because she had concerned parents, against their gynaecologist's advice they tried to give her a sibling.

When Janet was ten she was secretive, alone, a smothered only child.

When Janet was edging on puberty she gained a brother. She smiled, she teased him, she ruffled his hair - then laughed and hugged him when his magic retaliation when awry.

Cat is her brother, always.

Unfortunately, _when he chokes a sob upon waking, she leans over and touches his forehead, his eyes open… and the sob is still there_ , sometimes he thinks she is his sister.


End file.
